Change
by 263Adder
Summary: In the aftermath of X-Men First Class Moira MacTaggert struggles to regain her memories but perhaps with the help of Nick Fury she may come closer to discovering the truth.
1. Chapter 1

After her memory loss Moira was shunned by most CIA officials. The only person who really stuck with her was Levene but that was because he was now one of the few people who'd met Charles Xavier and both remembered it and was still alive.

However he didn't have the answers to her biggest questions. Why had she left the country? And how did she loose all her memories of the case for seemingly no reason. As soon as her memory loss became clear her supervisors had sent her off for multiple tests all of which revealed no brain trauma. At first Moira thought it was psychological until Levene showed her the tapes.

The first showed her in a meeting with multiple CIA officials. She introduced Charles Xavier and his sister Raven and revealed them both to be a mind reader and a shape shifter, a fact the tape seemed to show Moira already knew. Levene explained how they'd been on a case in Las Vegas and she'd seen something that had convinced her she needed to go to Oxford to meet this Charles Xavier. What happened while she was over there however was a mystery to Levene.

A briefing from McCone also revealed she'd been in Cuba, defending the "mutants" as they called them. They continued to ask her questions about it regardless of her memory loss. It seemed inconceivable to anyone that this could actually happen.

However when everyone finally accepted that she remembered very little of what happened – little flashes had started to come back to her but nothing clear – all her hard work at establishing her position in the CIA appeared to have been undone. Even though she hadn't exactly gotten people to like her before there had been a level of begrudging respect. She'd proven herself multiple times to be capable of more than secretarial work. But now wherever she went there were whispers. About the hormonal woman who had fallen in love with a "mutant".

She tried to convince herself that she would eventually be able to re-establish her credibility amongst the ranks especially since whenever Levene heard someone bad mouthing her he would launch into a long winded speech about her patriotism and bravery. But they would just laugh and say she was protecting freaks.

It wasn't until a few months later that the shit hit the fan.

"MacTaggert." She looked up from her chair outside McCone's office and went inside shutting the door behind her.

"Sir." Something told her not to sit down. It didn't look like she'd be here long.

"I've decided to pull you and Levene off the case." They'd been investigating a man with potential communist affiliations for the past three weeks.

"But sir." She started. "We've nearly closed it."

"I just think you would be better on another assignment." He said in his usual condescending attitude.

"Sir…"

"Especially after what you went though. To be frank MacTaggert we've been discussing it and we think it would be in your best interest to take a leave of absence."

"Sir…"

He cut her off again. "Just take a few months."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing my job."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Moira."

She tried not to cringe. She hated it when they called her Moira. They said it in the same tone they did when they were talking to the secretaries. Like they were talking to a child, like she was inferior.

"I never said I was ashamed." It was coming back to the kiss she could sense it.

"Of course not. But…" He paused and took a minute. "Given what you went through we thought it would be appropriate for you to have some time off. To help you deal with your _feelings_." Feelings. He said it like it was a disease.

"I don't have any feelings about the case sir. I can't even remember it."

"You never know, some R&R might help you with your memory loss."

She took a deep breath. "Sir, don't drop us off this case."

"I'm sorry Moira but I really think it's for the best."

She was costing Levene his career with all this bullshit. Every time they got something close to a good case it would be snatched from them before they could close it. And they always used the excuse that it was because she wasn't in her right mind.

"No _I'm_ sorry, _sir_. I really didn't want to have to do this."

"Do what?"

"I am an excellent agent. And one day when you realize what a misogynistic ass you are you're really going to regret this."

"MacTaggert…"

"But you really leave me no choice." She continued to talk over him. "You can leave Levene on the case. I quit."

She slammed her gun and badge on the desk.

"Moira." He said with a smile. "You don't have to quit. I told you we'll give you leave. Paid leave. And you can come back as soon as you feel ready. We'd have to ease you back in of course, maybe put you on desk duty for a little while…"

She shook her head. Would they ever change?

"I. Quit." She said slowly before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

There was nothing important at her desk and she wouldn't give the other guys the satisfaction of seeing her pack up her stuff. She was going to be better than they ever would. She just didn't know how yet.

Making her way into the break room she collected her bag and purse and made her way straight to the parking garage. She'd talk to Levene later, he'd gone home already.

As she shoved her key in the car she stiffened as she heard footsteps nearby before shaking herself off and throwing her bag in the backseat. However before she could get in a voice stopped her.

"Moira MacTaggert." A man called out from behind her.

She turned and saw him leaning on a stone pillar with four men in suits spread out around them. "Yes." She said trying to project confidence in her voice while she internally cursed herself for not having her back up weapon with her today.

"My name is Nick Fury. What do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Moira MacTaggert?"

She was currently sat outside Nick Fury's office, a high ranking official of the CIA.

She got up and was led into the room.

Fury looking out of the window but turned as he heard her enter.

"Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

"I heard you recently quit the CIA."

"Yesterday sir."

"You don't work here anymore MacTaggert. You don't have to call me sir." He said with a smile.

"Of course." She tried to smile back but she felt too uncomfortable.

"Why did you resign might I ask?"

Resign was a nice way of putting it given she'd called her boss a 'misogynistic ass'.

"I didn't feel like I could make any more progress within the organization."

"I agree with you." He said sitting in his chair. "The CIA is meant to deal with all external threats to the US. But if anything recent events seem to have proven that the CIA is perhaps not the best equipped to deal with these…shall we call them _uncommon_ affairs."

"I really can't comment on that."

"On the contrary. At the moment I think you're one of the few people who can pass judgment on the situation."

"I presume you know what happened?"

"Regarding your interactions with Mr. Xavier?" She nodded. "I was briefed."

"Then you'll know that I have no memory of the event."

"Yes."

She leant back in her chair. "I really don't understand why I'm here."

"You're here MacTaggert because I have an offer for you."

"I'm not coming back to the CIA."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Then why…"

He held up his hand. "I liaison with a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. Have you heard of them before?"

"No."

"S.H.I.E.L.D was established after World War Two and is a subsidiary of the United Nations."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for?"

"Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division."

"That's quite a mouthful."

"Hence the acronym."

She bit back a smile.

"S.H.I.E.L.D was established in the wake of what was called the Super Soldiers Initiative. You may not have heard of it but you may have heard of Captain America and an organization known as Hydra."

"Captain America is a fictional character." She said with a scoff. Her dad had the comics and had told her about the stage shows back when he served in the army.

"Aren't we all?" He said calmly. "I know a lot of people would doubt you're story MacTaggert. Are you really so quick to dismiss something just as fantastical, just because you haven't seen it with your own eyes?"

He paused watching the words sink in before continuing. "S.H.I.E.L.D is our answer to dealing with the unexplainable. The things that organisations such as the CIA have already proven themselves unable to deal with."

"Excuse me for asking but if you really think the CIA is so incapable, why do you still work here?"

"I act as a liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D and other US agencies."

"I've never heard of you before."

"My operations are usually kept off the books so to speak." He grinned again. "And I was ever so sorry not to be a part of the Mutants Division however there were some other pressing matters I had to attend to."

"More important than a potential World War Three?" She said sceptically.

"Yes." His tone had a sort of finality to it that stopped her from asking.

"However your work has impressed us."

"S.H.I.E.L.D?"

He nodded. "We want you to join us."

"As an agent?"

"Yes."

"I think I've had enough of working for nefarious organisations to last me a lifetime."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is very different from the CIA MacTaggert. Trust me on that."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can help you."

"Help me how?"

"Help you get your memories back."

She froze.

"You can do that?"

"Let's just say we have access to a lot of resources." Fury said with an air of satisfaction. "So MacTaggert, do we have a deal?"


	3. Chapter 3

Moira stood in the training room trying to not feel intimidated. After being brought into S.H.I.E.L.D Fury had requested she start training with another agent. When she asked what she needed to be trained in he just said "Everything." So that was helpful.

Of course if she'd known that Fury would be sending in Peggy Carter she probably would've been too scared to even show up.

After her briefing she'd been sent to an introduction course with twenty other something recruits – and amazingly she wasn't the only woman there, maybe S.H.I.E.L.D was the place for her after all. The course involved a very detailed history of S.H.I.E.L.D's foundation in which Carter had been one of the first members and with Howard Stark, Nick Fury and Rick Stoner had essentially built the organisation.

"Agent MacTaggert." Carter said as she approached and stretched out her hand. "Agent Fury told me to meet you here."

"Hello. Agent Carter." She responded and shook her hand.

"I assume you took basic training at the FBI?"

"Yes. I got one of the highest scores."

"I guess the other agents didn't like that?" She said with a knowing smile.

"No ma'am."

"Agent." Carter corrected.

"Of course."

"Shall we get started? I thought we'd begin with relative strength training."


	4. Chapter 4

The table felt cold beneath her and Moira struggled not to move. The man had already explained that it would be best if she laid still.

Instead she tried to distract herself by looking up at the blue pulsing light above her. She had the room to herself, the doctors sat on the other side of the glass window.

The speakers crackled a little before becoming clear. "Agent MacTaggert? We need you to focus on the light and stay as still as you can. Try to keep your eyes open as much as possible."

"Okay." She said more to herself than anyone.

Fury had assured her that S.H.I.E.L.D had access to some of the most brilliant minds in the world but Moira still remained sceptical that any of this would actually work. The light was soothing though she felt her eyelids growing heavy and struggled to keep them open like they asked. Although relative strength training had originally sounded interesting it turned out it just meant a lot of pull ups.

She jerked up as she felt a strong breeze on her face.

"Agent MacTaggert?"

The door was still shut.

"Sorry, just thought I felt something."

There was a brief silence before they responded. "That's good. It may be a memory, focus on the light again."

She settled back down on the table and with the blue pulsating above her the drowsiness soon returned.

The air blew across her face again and this time it was accompanied by the smell of flowers. She managed to remain on the table this time but it still caught her off guard.

Gravel was crunching under foot. She wasn't alone but she couldn't make out who was with her.

And then the memory hit her. It was him. Charles. They were walking together around a mansion – his mansion. They were talking about him opening a school for mutants. And she was promising not to tell anyone about it – why would she do that?

She leaned down to kiss him.

This time she couldn't help herself from sitting up.

"Agent MacTaggert?"

"I think I remember…"


	5. Chapter 5

Left, right double jab, left, right, left double jab.

"Moira." Peggy said. "You're tensing your shoulders again."

She felt a pair of hands land on her shoulders and tug down.

"There."

She hit again and it felt better, stronger. "Thanks."

Peggy moved around to the other side of the bag and looked her over.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No."

"You look tense."

"I'm just focused."

"No you're angry."

"What are you telling me anger and punching don't mix?"

"Anger will only get you so far. Strength comes from clarity of mind." It was philosophical pieces of crap like that that Charles used to spew when he was training one of the kids. "Moira." Peggy said and put her hand on her arm. "Tell me. That's an order."

She let her hands fall to her sides and took a deep breath. "You've read my file."

"Yes."

"You know about my memory loss."

"Yes."

"I got my memory back."

"I see. Do you remember anything about the people you were with?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember Cuba?"

Moira resisted the urge to reach for her neck. "Yes."

"Do you know why you lost your memories?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She paused. She'd promised Charles not to tell them anything.

"Was it Xavier? I read he could control minds."

It wasn't like he hadn't betrayed her trust. "Yes."

"Have you told Fury or Director Stoner?"

"I have an appointment to see Fury this afternoon. He was coming anyway to see how I was adjusting."

"He's called me a few times to talk about your training. He seems pleased with your progression."

Moira pursed her lips. "Can I ask you something?" She'd been wanting to ask for a while and since they were being so frank now it seemed like just as good a time as any.

"You can. Ask that is." Peggy said with a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Why are you training me?"

"Agent Fury asked me to."

"But why?"

Peggy's brow seemed to burrow in confusion. Either she didn't know what she was talking about or she was a very good actress. The latter was probably true regardless.

"I mean, all the other new agents have been trained at the Academy together. They all have one training class. Why have I been assigned to you?"

She didn't respond.

"Not that I don't like you being my S.O. but it just seems odd. Why do I get special treatment? Is it because I worked with mutants? Is Fury, or Stoner, or whoever is in charge here planning on using my relationship with these people for something?"

The small smile on Peggy's face returned. "Tell me something Agent MacTaggert. What does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for?"

"Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division." She answered automatically. It had taken her days to remember it all. Who came up with such a ridiculously long winded name? Evidently someone really wanted the name to spell out S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Exactly. Supreme Headquarters, International _Espionage_, Law-_Enforcement_ Division. Did it never occur to you to treat an organisation that actually has the word espionage in its title with a little caution?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Agent MacTaggert." Agent Fury said warmly as she stepped into the office. "I want you to meet someone."

She'd been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the other man in the room currently stood at the bar helping himself to a drink.

"Agent MacTaggert I'd like to introduce you to Rick Stoner, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

The man turned and setting his drink on the table moved to shake her hand.

"Director Stoner."

"Agent MacTaggert. Nick here has been telling me some interesting things about you. It seems we're very lucky to have you onboard."

"Really?"

"He said you were a part of the short lived Mutant Division. That must have been something?"

"Actually Rick MacTaggert here has a bit of a memory shortage in relation to the Mutant Division. Seems that our Charles Xavier decided to have a little tinker in her brain." Fury cut in. Moira gnawed her lip.

"We've been working on restoring her memories, MacTaggert agreed to some tests in our science facility."

"I see." Stoner said picking up his drink and taking a sip. "Have they made any progress?"

She nodded. "Actually they've been very successful, all my memories have come back."

"When?" Fury asked sharply.

"Yesterday, I informed Agent Carter…" well more like Agent Carter deduced "…and then made an appointment to see you."

"Very good. I'll have to pay a visit to our scientists and see how they did it." Stoner said warmly. "Well then Agent MacTaggert, what can you tell us about the mutants?"


	7. Chapter 7

Moira reclined in her seat as the plane prepared to descend. Stoner had asked her to accompany a S.H.I.E.L.D 'welcome committee' (as Stoner so fondly called them) who had been assigned to try and establish a relationship with Charles Xavier and any other mutants who had stayed with him.

Fury had given Moira a certain level of discretion and said that she did not have to interact with the mutants directly but rather act as a consultant for the team. Moira quickly pointed out that Xavier would know she was there as soon as he read the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents minds but she was still rather relieved that she wouldn't have to see him. After all he'd wiped her mind for a reason, to keep organisations like S.H.I.E.L.D from showing up on his doorstep. And if he'd just asked her to be quiet rather than invading her mind she might have felt guiltier about her role in this, although she did have a certain queasy feeling which she hoped was just from the flight.

She'd briefed the team before they left, told them which mutants had elected to remain with Xavier after the incident in Cuba and what their abilities were. She'd recommended they go unarmed, not that guns would have had much effect anyway, as a peace offering of sorts. At least the team had had experience with unusual abilities before so they wouldn't be too shell shocked, she couldn't help but remember how freaked out she'd been when she'd seen the diamond lady and the red man with a tail.

At last they left leaving her at the hotel. She knew they'd be gone a few hours at most so she took the opportunity to fit in some training, Carter had moved her on to martial arts and Tai Chi proved to be very useful. Her balance had already improved significantly. Besides there wasn't a gym at the hotel to do strength training and apart from pull ups and crunches there wasn't much else she could do in a small bedroom.

During her brief time with Xavier and his…friends she never really took the opportunity to understand the depths of his powers, she'd been all too conscience of his presence in her mind a fact she long found disturbing. Her mind had never felt as unsecure as when she was around him. The most unsettling thing for her had been that unless he communicated with her she was never sure when he was reading her mind or not. Whether her thoughts were safe. It had also led to some extreme paranoia when using the shower or getting changed until she told herself he was too decent for such things.

Just thinking about him was ruining her relaxation. She wondered how deeply he was probing the other agent's minds. How much he'd gathered about her. How angry he was. Did he feel betrayed? Was he curious how she got her memories back?

As she stopped her Tai Chi and considered doing some push ups before going for a jog the door to her room banged open. She didn't know what it said of her new training that she instantly drew her weapon and pointed it at the doorway.

Alex stood there looking slightly out of breath and also a little hurt that Moira would pull a gun on him.

"Alex?"

"Moira thank god I found you. You need to come back to the house."

"I'm not going anywhere I need to stay here for the team to check back in."

"We need you. Magneto showed up."

"_Who_?"

"Eric – he calls himself Magneto now, it's weird I know."

"What is he doing there?"

"He's trying to steal Charles's recruits. I only just managed to get away, Charles told me to fetch you, said you'd be able to help."

"How?"

"I don't know I didn't have time to ask questions." Alex said with a touch of annoyance. "And would you mind putting the gun down?"

She kept it trained on him. "You said Magneto was there, which means Raven could be involved. Prove it's really you."

Alex looked mildly impressed. "Okay, when Professor X wiped your memories I went with Banshee to take you back to your apartment. On your mantle you had a picture of a woman and man and another one of a black dog. The walls in your kitchen are yellow and your front door squeaks when it opens – I hope you fixed that."

"You helped him." She kept her gun on him for a whole different reason now.

"He told us it was for the best. I disagreed until your government friends showed up."

"I wouldn't have had to go to S.H.I.E.L.D if he hadn't tampered with my mind. Do you have any idea how awful it was? Forgetting everything, having to go to people to find out the tiniest pieces of information, how other agents treated me? At least S.H.I.E.L.D has treated me with respect which is more than I can say for any of you."

He looked taken aback before returning to his usual stoic expression. "I told you Moira I disagreed with him. And so did the others. We trusted you to keep our secret and we think he should have too."

Slowly she lowered her gun. "Are the other agents alright?"

"I don't know, as soon as the Professor sensed one of Magneto's guys he sent me out to get you. I wouldn't worry though, we're pretty well matched these days, we've been recruiting."

Moira mustn't have looked convinced as he added. "The Professor will keep your people safe. Regardless of their affiliations."

"With me?"

"With a government organisation. We've been burned once."

"And I've been burned twice." Moira said. "Let me get my gear then we go."

"You know your gun won't work."

"That's okay – I got something special for _Magneto_."


End file.
